Silent Hill: The Awakening
by dj clue 02
Summary: Long before Harry Mason, Silent Hill was a your ordinary town. However, that all changed on one summer night. The events and aftermath are told by former Midwich Elementary teacher Tosin Johnson. R/R & express your opinion on what should happen next.
1. Good 'Ole Silent Hill

It was a bright and sunny day in the town of Silent Hill. Find that hard to believe huh? Well, that was before IT happened. My name is Tosin Johnson, up until the 2002 school year I was a fourth grade teacher at Midwich Elementary School in Silent Hill, and am one of the few survivors.  
  
Like I said before, June 20th, 2002 was just like any other day. The only exception was for the students of Midwich School; today was their last day of instruction. As the two thirty bell rang, marking the end of the day (and the school year), the former students of room 205 filed out, all happy to be on summer vacation. Well, I couldn't lie, I was glad to have more than just a weekend to have off of teaching. Although I loved to teach, who doesn't like a big break every now and then?  
  
By three o'clock I had gathered all my things and left the classroom. I walked down the stairs and passed Mr. Marcus, our school janitor on my way to the main office.  
  
"Have a good vacation," the man of about 60 years said to me.  
  
"You too," I replied.  
  
I approached the counter for the main office. My time marker was set just as it should be. I clocked my departure time and left the school.  
  
At the time, I lived in South Vale, which is down pass the Lakeside Amusement Park, across Toluca Lake. I will never forget driving that last drive down Sanford Street, down by the lakeside. As I turned onto Nathan Street, which would bring me straight into the South Vale, I noticed a storm brewing to the east, over the lake. The local weather station hadn't reported any weather systems for the day, but being the humans that we are, everyone makes mistakes. I thought nothing of it and continued down Nathan Street.  
  
About 5 minutes later I turned right onto Neely Street. (Turning away from the lake) I continued down Neely until I hit Sanders and made a left. My apartment was just at the end of the residential block. I parked my '00 model Toyota Avalon in the residential garage and headed up to my apartment.  
  
For the most part, the building at which I lived was clean, and the neighbors actually had pride in where they lived. Most of them were really nice and down to earth. Our building was shaped just like Midwich Elementary, a square with a large pool and spa in the middle.  
  
As I approached the door of apartment 10 (my apartment), a flash of lightning illuminated the sky. The flash startled me and I dropped my keys.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Just then my neighbor's door opened. It was thirty-two year old Craig Bomber. He had been living in that apartment longer than I had been living in Silent Hill.  
  
"Oh Tosin," he said with slight country accent. "Is that you?" The man had a lit cigarette in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah," I said, leveling back up. "It's me. Going somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah. Chicago, to see my family for the summer."  
  
"That's nice," I replied.  
  
"You should really see the world Tosin. Ever since you started teaching here you've never really been out that much."  
  
"Yeah I know, it's just been a lot with work though."  
  
Just then cracking sound of thunder let its presence be known.  
  
"That's some storm," I said.  
  
"Yeah. I really didn't see it comin'. But this is what that 'ole woman down at the church was sayin."  
  
"What woman?" I asked  
  
"That 'ole nun, I think Daliah Gillespie is her name."  
  
"Oh, her. I think she's lost it."  
  
"I know what you mean. All she talks about is the foretold evil of Samuel and that Silent Hill will change. Some crazy shit."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well if anything do change for the worst this summer, I sure won't be here."  
  
"What, are you trying to scare me now?"  
  
"Nah. Well nice chit chattin with you Tosin. But I got to hit the road."  
  
"Ok then, I'll talk to you later."  
  
With that Craig was gone and I entered my apartment. I remember it as if it were yesterday. I had a black leather living room set in the living area where you first walked in, along with a thirty-two inch television. A wood dining set was placed in my dining area and a king sized bed set in one of my two bedrooms. I turned the other bedroom into a study in which my Dell desktop computer and many books were kept.  
  
I closed and locked the door behind me. Boy was I exhausted. In addition to the fact that the weather was like it was, this whole week at work was very exhausting. I dropped my suitcase at the door and went directly to my bedroom and changed into my bathrobe. I flopped down on my bed neatly made with a down comforter, which I really didn't need at this time of the year.  
  
I grabbed the remote from a nearby nightstand and turned on the TV. The Silent Hill news was on. It was to my surprise that they didn't mention the storm brewing just to the east. At the moment I tuned in Daliah Gillespie was being interviewed. Man that woman was scary. You really didn't know if she was good or evil. She spoke of ways to protect the town from evil, but her appearance looked as if she was the one creating the evil.  
  
"That woman is crazy," I said to myself.  
  
Thirty minutes later my exhaust caught the best of me and I fell asleep. That was the last I ever saw of the Silent Hill that I used to know. 


	2. Flying Corpse in a Summer Blizzard

My senses awoke me the next morning. It was freezing cold. I opened my eyes and saw the strangest thing ever. It was snowing outside, in the end of June! I arose from my bed and walked into the living room wearing only my bathrobe. I turned on the TV and thenx went to fix a batch of coffee. When I re-entered the living room my TV was going crazy. Channel 7 was all static and noise. Strange, I thought to myself. Channel 7 was the main news channel, I never remembered a time when it had been shut down without notice. I took the remote from the nearby coffee table and changed the channel. It was the same. Not even a sign of a signal trying to break through. I could understand this happening with broadcast television, but it was quite peculiar with cable. I flipped through all the channels it was the same as before, static and noise. Dumbfounded, I turned the television off and walked over to the radio just to the side of it on the entertainment center. I remember it being set to the station I usually listen too, Smooth Jazz 95.5. When I turned on the radio it was the same as the TV, just static. I flipped through the stations; all I heard was noisy static.  
  
"This is really weird," I said to myself.  
  
I turned off the radio and walked back into the kitchen, my coffee was ready. I took my traditional mug with the words: Silent Hill Board of Education, inscribed on the front. I poured the black coffee into the mug and added about two packs of Equal sweetener. As I went to take my seat at my dining table, I took my wireless phone. I pressed the talk button expecting to hear a dial tone, but all I heard was that loud "er, er, er, er" that you usually hear when the phone is prompting you to hang up and dial over. I turned the phone off and then back on and pressed "talk" again. I heard the same er sound.  
  
"This is just too weird."  
  
As I drank my coffee down I walked over to my front, dining room window. I opened the shades to look down into the courtyard. To my surprise the water from the pool was completely drained out, and instead was nearly filled with snow. There was an additional thick fog that gave the surrounding an eerie look. One weird thing after another, something was definitely wrong.  
  
My day had been planned out the day before. I was to go back to Midwich to clean out my classroom and prepare for summer school, which was to start in two weeks. And then I was going to go into central Silent Hill to do some grocery shopping.  
  
When I finished my coffee, which was quite energizing, I decided to finish it off with a hot shower. I dropped my robe and stepped into the shower. It was soothing and relaxing to all of my body. I washed my jet-black hair and muscular body clean and then got out.  
  
My day's outfit was originally going to be a pair of gray shorts and an orange button-down silk shirt. But after being updated with the current weather conditions, I knew I would surely die of pneumonia if I really went out like that. I decided to change into something more fitting for the weather. I took out a pair of white kaki pants and a gray pullover shirt, in addition I was going to top it off with a fleece jacket.  
  
I dressed and grabbed my car keys as I headed for the door. When I opened the front door a blast of cold air hit my face like never before. I predicted the temperature had dropped to nearly thirty degrees. It wasn't snowing as hard and strong as I had thought. There were just a few drops here and there, and strangely the pool was the only place near at which the snow had culminated. As I stepped out onto the balcony of the second floor, I looked up into the sky; the fog was thicker than I had ever seen it before. I wondered how this would affect my driving conditions.  
  
I locked my door and stepped down the stairs to the ground floor and the courtyard. As I passed the pool area I couldn't help but to notice a neighbor's door in apartment 5 wide open. Really, who would have their door wide open in weather like this? I shifted my direction towards the open door. As I lurked closer the strangest noise could be heard and the most nauseous smell violated my nose. I covered my nose as stepped into the dark and cold apartment.  
  
I really didn't know this neighbor as well as I did the ones on the second floor. But I did know her name was Cheryl Maxell. I walked deeper into the apartment and closed the door behind me.  
  
"Hello? Cheryl? Are you there?"  
  
All I heard was that noise I mentioned before, by now I was able to infer that it was similar to that of a bird, more specifically a crow. Cheryl's kitchen and dinning area were empty and quiet, the same for her colored living room equipped with a futon, rocking chair, and coffee table. All of this was clustered at an angle facing the television; similar to way I had arranged my living room.  
  
As I walked into the back of the apartment, my nose became as violated as ever. Who or whatever was creating that smell sure hadn't bathed in a while. With my nose covered I entered the bathroom. I found nothing but a bathtub full of steamy water. I then walked over to Cheryl's bedroom. I really became alert as soon as I noticed large amounts of blood streaked all over the door and doorknob. The carpet of the area appeared to have been drenched with blood. Something had gone wrong.  
  
Fear and suspense took over my body as I opened the bedroom door. It was when the door was fully opened that I realized what I feared had come true. Cheryl was dead, but that was only half of it. The thing that was currently eating her bloody corpse was what disturbed me, and still disturbs me to this day. I really don't know what it was, but my best guest would be a bloody skeleton with wings. This humongous flying corpse was digging its beak and baldhead straight through stomach of Cheryl's nude body.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
I froze where I was, too disturbed to even think about puking. Fear swept over me, as it never did before as the bird took its attention away from Cheryl's body and directed it towards me. It let out a howling scream as it flapped its bloody wings and began to swoop towards me. I had to get out of there.  
  
I dashed out of the room, moving my hand off the doorframe just as the bird smashed its beak into where my hand rested just seconds before. With adrenaline running fresh through my body, I ran fast as ever out of the apartment. Whatever the hell that thing was, it sure wasn't happy.  
  
I ran out of the courtyard and into the residential garage, the bird crept close behind. When I reached my car the bird began to pick up airspeed and began to hurl towards me. I panicked as I searched for the car key. Thirty feet, twenty, it just kept coming closer at dazzling speeds.  
  
"Yes!" I exclaimed when I located the key.  
  
I inserted it into the lock and opened the car door. I closed the door just as the bird splattered blood all over my driver side window. That was a close call.  
  
I started the Toyota and threw it into third gear. The tires screeched as I roared out of the garage.  
  
I reflected on what my eyes just bestowed upon me on my drive into town. The weather conditions worsened as I neared closer to the resort part of Silent Hill. From my point of view it looked as if the lake had nearly frozen due to the cold. All this was quite hard to believe, not even twenty-four hours earlier I was driving on this same road with my air conditioner on full blast, and now I'm all suited up in winter gear with my heater warming the car. As I drove further down Sanford Street, approaching the amusement park, I began to see the culmination of the snow. If this kept up, I would surely be "snowed in" wherever I decided to stop.  
  
By now I knew Midwich Elementary School was not the place to be, after just witnessing the most horrifying death ever imaginable. All this was quite hard for my emotions to take in, first the strange weather and now the bloody death of a neighbor. There was no telling was next.  
  
Twenty minutes later I had by far passed the Lakeside Amusement Park and Resort. I decided to swing by the police department to let the officials know what I had just seen. Like they would believe me anyway, but it was worth a try. I turned right on Bloch Street and headed across the river and into Central Silent Hill.  
  
By this time weather conditions were worse than ever. Visibility was probably down to less than a mile, and the snow was being pushed through the air by the howling winds. I had completely crossed over the bridge into Central Silent Hill when I turned left onto Crichton Street. The police station was just at the corner. I parked my car along with others that were buried under the snow. I decided to make it quick so that my car wouldn't up like the others parked nearby. As I opened the driver door and stepped out into cold, the balls of snow hit my face like glass.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
I slammed the door shut and stepped into the high ceiling entrance hall of the police station. It was dark (except for the light shining through the front door and windows scattered throughout) and void, not one light on.  
  
"Hello? Is there anyone there?"  
  
I walked over to the reception desk and tapped the silver bell placed on the counter. There was a brown wooden door just behind it.  
  
"Ding," it was the bell.  
  
The echo sounded throughout the marble glass hall. It was quite eerie.  
  
I was about to leave when I heard the noise of an opening door. When I turned around I realized that it was the door behind the reception desk, a policeman stepped out. He was wearing the traditional blue and black Silent Hill Police Department uniform.  
  
"May I help you sir?" the man asked, he had a surprised look on his face, I guess it was because of the clothes of I was wearing.  
  
"Excuse me asking, but isn't a bit hot for what you have on?" the officer asked.  
  
"Hot?" I replied, chuckling. "Have you looked outside?"  
  
The man looked behind me and out the door. He was a little on the chubby side for a police officer and had a large gray mustache that for the most part that  
  
"Good Lord Jesus," he said, dumbfounded. "It's snowing in the end of June. As long as I've been serving here in Silent Hill, I've never seen it like this."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"And where is everybody?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," I replied. "When I woke up it was all like this."  
  
"Same here. So, what can I help you with?"  
  
"Well, you're probably going to find this hard to believe."  
  
"In my 10 years of service at Silent Hill, I find nothing hard to believe."  
  
"Ok then. In addition to crazy weather, I just witnessed my neighbor being killed by a."  
  
My sentence was cut off just as a creature similar to that of the one that killed Cheryl fly by the outside of the police station.  
  
"What in the world was that?" the policeman asked.  
  
"I was about to tell you," I replied. "That 'thing' killed my neighbor."  
  
"I don't see how I'm gonna arrest one of those, but I'll have a whack at it. That is if I find any backup around here."  
  
Both of us chuckled at his slight sense of humor.  
  
"You take care of yourself, I said walking towards the door."  
  
"Wait, just a minute there.uh.what's your name again?"  
  
"Tosin, Tosin Johnson. I'm a teacher over at Midwich."  
  
"Oh, Tosin. Well, there's something I otta tell you."  
  
"What? What is it that you want to tell me?" I asked, not knowing what was up this cop's sleeves.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
He led me further into police station. 


	3. Alessa

**Due to reviewers' request, I have re-written chapter 3. Please enjoy**  
  
==============================================================  
  
Feelings of mixed emotions overwhelmed me. First the weather, then Cheryl, and now those flying creatures similar to those found in a mythical story. There was no telling how many of those were flying around town.  
  
At the moment I was being led by a police officer deeper into the police station. I didn't come down to the station much, so I didn't know what to expect. By now we had left the quite stunning entrance hall and were declining a flight of stairs into the under floors. As we declined I noticed a large change in the surroundings. The walls of the stairwell began to grow a dark blood red mixed with brown, to tell you the truth it looked like rust mixed with blood. I was quite sure we were still in the police station but was unsure and grew quite curious about where I was being led.  
  
"Uh excuse me sir," I said we reached the bottom of the stairwell and enter a poorly lit hallway. The hallway was thickly carpeted, the textures of the carpet were similar to that found in lobbies of upper class hotels. Wall mounted lamps with three light bulbs per posting lined the walls of the hallway. In addition, those same blood and rust textures I mentioned before were easily seen throughout.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" I continued with a confused expression on my face.  
  
"Oh," he said with a slight chuckle, continuing to walk. "It's far too late to turn back now."  
  
"Look!" I began to raise my voice. "I don't know what's up your sleeve old man, but I'm quite sure that I don't want to find out."  
  
"Ok then," he stopped walked and turned around to face me. "Go back, if you can." He turned back around and continued to walk down the hallway, laughing a deep villain laugh.  
  
At that point and time I knew I was not about to find out what this man was about to do. That unexplainable sixth sense let me know that something wasn't right, or was it? I ran back down the corridor. As I neared the stairwell the lamps that lit the hallway began to go out one by one. I paid no attention and swiftly climbed the stairs. My hope grew into fear when I came to realize that the stairwell door was closed and locked.  
  
"Shit! No!" I was both angry and scared, but not panicked.  
  
I then came to a forgone conclusion that I had no choice but to follow that creepy man. I nearly jumped back down the stairs. As I reached the bottom I yelled:  
  
"Hey! Wait up!"  
  
I sprinted down the hallway and caught up with the man.  
  
"I knew you would return," he voice had grown deeper.  
  
I didn't respond.  
  
We made a roundabout as the corridor did; the lamps faded and died out as we passed them. Minutes later, we finally reached the end of the hallway, stopped at a wooden door, the color of blood.  
  
As the officer took out his set of keys to unlock the door I looked back down the hallway. The light at the opposite end had gone out, restricting me from seeing straight through. Something wasn't right, and it didn't involve the broken lights either. The officer inserted one of his many keys into the old fashioned lock. He turned it but the door didn't open.  
  
"Hmm," he said. "This may take a while."  
  
He continued to search through the rest of his keys; all the while a sense of fear began to brew in the pits of my stomach. I turned back around to face the cop; he was still searching for the correct key.  
  
"Can we get a move on?" I asked, growing impatient.  
  
"Just a moment."  
  
I turned back around to face the hallway. My heart skipped a beat as I saw a humongous sneaking its way down the hallway. It was so big in fact that it nearly had to strain to fit inside the corridor. The bug was a hideous cross between a beetle and a cockroach; its green thorny stick legs matched the rest of his body.  
  
"Uh officer," I said as the bug hurried down the hallway towards us. "We really need to get a move on here!"  
  
The officer looked down the hallway and saw the huge insect making its way towards us. Creating a spine tickling cracking sounds as its claws pricked the carpet.  
  
"Dear god!" he exclaimed, never having seen anything like it in his life. He dropped the keys out of fright.  
  
"Shit! Why did you have to do that?"  
  
The officer quickly picked the keys up. By now the roach was less than forty feet way.  
  
"Hurry the hell up!" I yelled, my fear had grown into panic.  
  
He searched through his set of keys once again. Twenty feet, fifteen feet, ten feet, by now I could hear the roach sucking air into its slimy lungs.  
  
"Qkqkqkqkqk," its mouth drooled with slime and spit.  
  
I looked back at the officer who was inserting a bright gold key into the lock. The door opened.  
  
"Yes!" he said. "Let's go."  
  
He rushed into a room lit by outside light showering down from hundreds of feet from overhead. I followed closely behind, but only to realize that the giant roach hand taken hold of me with one of its prickly legs.  
  
"Help!" I yelled as the insect brought me close to its slimy mouth. Its thick saliva drooled all over the back of my jacket.  
  
Just then the officer took out his black colored handgun.  
  
"Stay to one side!" he told me. I struggled against the roach's power, it was surprisingly ten times stronger that your average roach.  
  
I followed the cop's order and reared to the side, closing my eyes there after.  
  
"Boom!" the bullet rocketed from the gun. I felt it blast pass me and hit the roach in the head.  
  
"Arrrrrrr!" it yelled out of pain as thick blood splattered everywhere.  
  
The officer pulled the trigger once more.  
  
"Boom!" another bullet rocketed from the gun and hit the roach in the head once again.  
  
Additional gallons of blood splattered all over me and stained the carpet. The creature did not yell out of pain again. Its heavy body simply fell to the ground, nearly landing on top of me. I opened my eyes just to see the roach vanish, and all of its blood and spit with it.  
  
I arose to my feet.  
  
"What the hell was that?" I asked.  
  
"I don't have the answer," the cop replied. "But the woman I'm sending you to may have them."  
  
After I arose to my feet I followed offer into the bottom of yet another stairwell. The big difference from the previous flight of stairs was that these stairs were set up in a square shape, climbing hundreds of feet above. The middle of the stairs was open all the way through allowing one to see to the very top. I looked up through the opening. The very stop of the stairwell had a church bell, which was an additional one hundred feet or so from the highest most steps. On the upper most portions of the walls that shaped the square of the tower, glass windows allowed the gray light from outside's blizzard to light up the tower.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
  
"We are in the pits of the church bell tower," the cop replied. "The woman who wants to speak to you is just this way."  
  
The officer began to climb the blood colored wooden stairs which had a very thin glass finishing. I followed close by. The steps beneath our feet crackled as we stepped over them.  
  
After a few minutes of muscle flexing climbing, we finally reached a door, similar in color to the stairs and basement door. The officer took out a set of keys to open the door. We both looked up to see a demon bird take a break from flying, just outside the bell tower window. I was relieved when the door opened the first time.  
  
We then stepped into an outside-lit church hall. I looked to the right, there were two wide rows of red colored benches and stained glass windows that dominated the upper portions of the walls. The walls of the church were painted white and a huge cross was hung on the left wall facing the benches of the church. The cross was hung all the way up to where the roof was shaped like a widened triangle. I then focused my attention to a young woman writing in a notebook. The Caucasian woman was dressed in a Nun suite that was striped with black and white colors. A few strands of black hair could be seen hanging from the side of her nun cap.  
  
The table by which she was a brown fold-down table that had been placed on top of the slightly raised stage, the woman put her pen down among messy stacks of papers and looked at me with a beautiful pair of green eyes.  
  
"Alessa," it was the officer. "I've found a survivor."  
  
"Thank goodness," the woman said in a relieved voice tone.  
  
"Come here," she said to me with a smile on her face.  
  
Before I walked over to the woman the officer handed me his handgun.  
  
"You're gonna need this," he said. "Bullets are limited so use it wisely."  
  
I nodded and walked over to the woman. The officer there after went back down the stairwell, closing the door behind him. I stopped on the opposite end of the table. I really didn't know what to say to the woman.  
  
"Are you responsible for what has happened to Silent Hill?" I asked her.  
  
She looked at me.  
  
"What has happened outside is not the works of good," she said. "Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"The person or thing behind this is far more powerful than me."  
  
"So what, are you a witch?"  
  
"No. But my mother's belief is questionable."  
  
"Who is your mother?"  
  
She looked down as if she resented her birth mother.  
  
"Dahlia," she said sorrowfully.  
  
"As in Dahlia Gillespie?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. I am her daughter, Alessa."  
  
"Where is Dahlia?"  
  
"I don't know," she said. "Ever since last night she's been gone."  
  
"What do you mean, gone?"  
  
"Just vanished. She was acting very strange that evening, pacing back and forth. Consulting her tarot cards and gyromancy practices more than normal."  
  
"Well, there is a big question in my mind," I said. "What happened to our town?"  
  
"You were asleep last night weren't you?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well I wasn't. And the events I'd rather not speak upon."  
  
"Why? What happened?" I grew concerned.  
  
She looked at me intensely.  
  
"Oh, it was bad," she said, she sounded as if she were pleading. "Those.those things just fell from the sky or shaped themselves from bolts of lightning! And the citizens oh are innocent neighbors. Most of them were eaten by these creatures."  
  
"Do you think this is the work of your mother?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure," she replied, her voice had returned to normal. "But my sixth sense smells her in the mist of the problem."  
  
"What am I suppose to do?"  
  
"Here," she said shuffling through papers on the desk. "Let me give you this."  
  
She handed me a brown triangular shaped object, from first glance one would think of it as a paperweight.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"It is known as a Flauros," she said. "It is my mother's."  
  
"Dahlia's?"  
  
"Yes. And she does not know I have it," her voice suddenly turned serious. "Under no conditions must you loose this. It is part of the key to undoing this wrong."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
Just then the ground began to shake. Alessa closed her notebook and swiftly rose to her feet. A panicked look plagued her face.  
  
"What?" I asked. "What's going on?"  
  
"The awakening has begun," she said walking slowly away from the table. "You are the chosen one."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is no time to explain," she said as she broke into a run. "Save our town, before it's too late!"  
  
She was running away.  
  
"How?" I yelled to her. "How am I supposed to save Silent Hill?"  
  
"Find Dahlia!" she said. "Stop her!"  
  
The ground still shook ever so violently beneath my foot. The next I looked Alessa was gone. I ran out of the church just as the roof came crashing down. 


End file.
